Whispers and Sweet Kisses
by xXOathkeeperXx
Summary: ZUTARA oneshot...Katara becomes depressed on the day her mother was killed by the Fire Nation and it's up to a certain banished Prince to cheer her up Katara and Zuko end up talking about their painful pasts.


**Oathkeeper:** Hehe, I'm back with yet another one-shot revolving around Zuko and Katara because well...I LOVE writing one-shots...they're so much fun! This one is based off of Rashaka's 12 Zuko/Katara prompts in the Zutara community on Live Journal. I'm doing number 6 and I hope you guys enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Whispers and Sweet Kisses**

By, xXOathkeeperXx

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

_--Judy Garland_

_---_

_Fate is a funny thing. One day it's one thing, and then the next, it changes into something different. Your perspective changes, almost as if your soul leaves your body, but comes back in a truly different manner. Never in a million years did I expect this to happen to me. My morals changed and my respect towards others grew immensely. Maybe the Avatar really does restore peace to the world and the people he comes in contact with. Regardless of her annoying ways and tendencies of always looking on the good side…the watertribe girl was right; Katara was right. _

* * *

_Three weeks ago, I started traveling with the Avatar. It was the last thing I ever saw myself doing. Before all this, I was chasing after him, trying to regain my honor and my father's trust; thanks to my sister, those dreams soon diminished into nothing but a mere fairytale. _

_Traveling with them felt awkward…more than awkward actually. The so called "warrior" gazed at me all day and probably all night as well. I guess you could say we don't get along that well, and up to this day, we still don't. Regardless, I tried to be nice to him, but it was just impossible. It was silly for him to call himself a warrior when he could barely knock out one Fire Nation soldier. How typical of a watertribe peasant. _

_But…I shouldn't be saying that about him. A powerful force is holding me back, and this time, it is not the Avatar. No, it's the warrior's sister; Katara. I didn't understand her. I didn't understand her way of thinking, or her actions towards others. When the Avatar insisted to me that I travel with them, she was infuriated and refused to travel on the same bison as she…even though, there's only one bison to begin with. _

_I never really liked her anyway…up until she changed me, that is. Though she despised my presence, she continued to go out of her way and show kindness towards me…something that was foreign to me. _

_Over the course of the three weeks, our walls that we had built up to protect ourselves had started to fall. I was starting to trust her more, and she was beginning to trust me. Having trust in someone felt…strange. I felt I could tell her anything, and that all my troubles in the world would go away. _

_What makes this real is that she did make me feel better. She made me realize there is more to life than trying to regain honor, and putting all my beliefs towards my Nation. Through her eyes, I saw the horrors everyday people face, because of the ruthlessness of my Nation. I saw horror, and for the first time, I saw love. _

_

* * *

_

"Sokka, do you know where Katara is?" asked the Avatar, while leaping over a log that was sitting near the fire.

"No," responded the brother, as he threw more branches into the flames.

"Well, don't you think we should find her? It's getting dark and she hasn't eaten all day!"

"Aang, this isn't a good day for her…"

"Why is that Sokka?"

I watched as the brother's face turn emotionless. Even though he didn't say anything, the Avatar seemed to know what he was referring to. But of course, I was left clueless about the events that had occurred in their pasts.

I felt something strange build up inside of me. I felt…worried; worried about her whereabouts and what she was possibly feeling on this supposed mournful day. Trying to find an excuse to go find her, it told them we needed more wood.

"Uh, Zuko, there's a ton of wood over here!" responded the Avatar, his voice trailing off as I dashed away into the woods.

Twilight was falling upon me and the visibility out in front of me was decreasing. The shadows of the trees kept changing as the moon continued to move higher, while my sun began set. Regardless, I knew where to find her. All I had to do was follow the sound of the waves.

I slowed down greatly, as the sound of the waves became louder. Pushing away a few branches, I carefully made my way up to the sand. Just a few yards away, I saw a blue figure sitting with her legs up to her chest and her head buried within her arms.

Quietly, I started walking towards her making sure not to startle her. The sound of the waves seemed to have put her into some kind of a trance. She was completely engulfed by their soothing sound, for when I came up next to her, she didn't even move. She just sat there…emotionless, just like her brother. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping to grab her attention.

"Katara?" I asked, with a hint of worry in my voice.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," she responded, turning away from me.

"You told me once that it's not good to dwell on the past…"

"I was wrong. Dwelling on the past and my necklace, is what keeps my mother's spirit alive."

"Your mother died?" I asked stupidly, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes. On this same day she was killed by the Fire Nation."

I cringed to her cold words. I felt so much hatred in her voice when she said _Fire Nation_. I was always so used to it being said in such a way it was the best in the world; something to be worshipped upon. But the way she said it was just…painful. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

She explained to me how the Fire Nation had raided her village, destroying everything and anyone who came in their path. Her father and mother pleaded that she and her brother were to stay inside their igloo, while they were to attack the Fire Nation for their village.

"…but my mother never came back. The hours I spent sitting within my brother's embrace were the most horrific. I feared for my mother and my father and for their safety. Besides my Grandmother and Sokka, they were the only ones I had in my life. Things fell silent and I assumed that the invasion had stopped. I was partially right. My brother and I crawled out of our igloo to see what was left of our village. My eyes scanned all around me, searching for my family, but all I saw were the bodies of fallen waterbenders and innocent children who weren't able to escape. Then I saw my mother…but not the way I wanted to see her. All I remember is her falling to the ground and that was the last time I saw her," she finished, grasping onto her necklace. "This necklace was made by my father and was given to my mom for their engagement. But even something as special as this, isn't enough."

Her voice grew from pure hatred, to almost nothing as it weakened. By the time she had finished telling me about her mother, the moon had fully risen into the night sky as it captured the tears that were running down her face. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I'd never experienced something like this before and truthfully…it scared me.

"I'm not the only one who's suffered though. The Fire Nation has harmed you as well," she said, turning back around to face me.

I became uneasy to her words for I had never told her anything about my past, yet she still knew. Maybe not in full detail, but I felt she understood to a greater extent than most people. Turning my gaze away from her, I turned towards the water to look up at the moon. A part of me wanted to tell her the truth about my dark past and the things my father had done to me; but I became angry. Besides my Uncle, I never spoke about my Agni Kai.

"It's ok," she started to say, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said again, while leaning her head against my right shoulder.

I felt her arm wrap around mine as my heart began to beat faster than it normally would.

"You know, you and I are a lot alike. True, you're from the Fire Nation and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, but we've both experienced painful pasts; pasts, that have made us stronger and who we are today."

"But I'm still the same as I was three years ago. I was never able to capture the Avatar in time, and now my sister is after us. And my Uncle…his safety is so important to me, but I was stupid enough to let him get captured by Azula. Just like my father said before I was banished: I'm weak."

"Don't worry, we'll find your Uncle. I promise." She assured. "But your father… he gave you that scar didn't he?" she asked sympathetically.

I felt her body move, as she got up to face me. I was ashamed of my weakness and turned away quickly. I was ashamed of what my scar represented. It represented a weakness and my disloyalty towards my Nation and my family name.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she whispered, placing her hand upon the side of my face where my father had branded me. "I know I don't know what happened, but I'm sure you fought for what is right. You love your Nation, and that is all that matters. I know I'd do anything to protect my people."

"How can you say that about my Nation? After all they have done to your people?"

"True, the Fire Nation did kill my mother and almost my entire village, but only those who were ordered to did. Just because you're from the Fire Nation doesn't make you the same as those who kill. I see something in you that is much different than what you would ever believe…"

"And what would that be?" I asked, cutting in.

"…someone who cares for not only their Nation but for others around them."

I looked up at her. She had such a caring tone to her voice and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Regardless of where I was from, she still cared for me and she saw something good in me. Deep down, I felt I had a good side within me too; it would just have to take longer for me to release it.

A hint of crimson rose to her cheeks as she gave me a small smile. For the first time in three years, I smiled as well.

"You smiled," she observed warmly.

"You make me feel like a whole different person Katara."

"So you're feeling better now?" she asked caringly.

"Are _you_ better now?"

"Yeah, I am," she responded, with a small hint of laughter.

"We better get back to camp before your brother thinks I've kidnapped you or something," I stated, while walking back towards the forest.

"Wait, Zuko?" I heard her say, as she grabbed my arm lightly.

I turned around quickly, almost caught off guard by her actions. She pulled me in closer towards her body…close enough so I could feel the beat of her heart against my chest. She placed her hand upon my face once more, as I looked into her eyes while the moon made them radiate the most astounding cerulean color I had ever seen.

I could feel her cold breath hitting my lower lip, causing it to tremble slightly. Goosebumps swarmed all throughout me, while a chill traveled up my spine. I continued to stare at her, unsure of what was going on between us.

She laid her hands upon my shoulders and pushed herself up slightly so her lips were aligned with mine. The dreadful silence between us ended when she placed her lips on mine. The kiss was soft but passionate.

"Thank you…" she whispered, pulling away slightly.

* * *

_Ever since that night, I've never been the same. Now I'm driven more than ever to avenge my father for what he has done to me. I thought I understood warfare, but I was wrong. Katara made me realize the hurt my father has caused…but most importantly, he didn't just scar me, but he's scarred others as well -- physically, mentally and eternally._

_

* * *

_**Oathkeeper: ** I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, I'm sure you'll see more one-shots from me in the future, and until then go read my other story "My Heart's a Battleground" or my other one-shot "Swept Away"...they're all full of Zutara goodness! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
